


Boat Trip

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Slade meets with Lex on a boat to talk about partnership.





	Boat Trip

Slade looked around Lex’s boat. “So, you’re offering to give me some of your men? I suppose I wouldn’t mind having a small army at my disposal, as long as they didn’t get in the way.” He smirked at Lex.

Lex smiled back at him, already feeling affection at Slade’s confidence. “I can’t imagine you met with me just to get disposable lackeys,” he said. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure you’ll have anything enticing to offer me,” Slade said. “But, I figured with your deep pockets there was at least a chance.” 

“Have dinner with me,” Lex said. “We’ll talk.” He led Slade into the interior of the ship.

Slade sat down across from Lex and started sloppily eating. He ate a spoonful of caviar and wrinkled his nose. “Gross,” he said. He cut off a big piece of steak and started gnawing on it.

Lex smiled as he watched him.

Slade wiped his mouth and noticed how Lex was looking at him. “What?”

“Just thinking about what a great team up we’d make,” Lex told him. 

“I’m not big on following orders,” Slade said.

“Who said you’d have to follow orders?” Lex asked innocently. “I’m not even the bossy type. I just want a partner.” When he noticed Slade’s skeptical look, he laughed. “And if, at times, you want to listen to someone with excellent strategic planning instead of just running around punching things…”

Slade laughed and stood up.

“Oh, come on. Don’t go,” Lex said. “This is just a fun back-and-forth. I’ll say that I should be the boss, then you say that you should be the boss and then—”

“Then what? I fuck you on this table?” Slade asked.

Lex was stunned. After a second, he was embarrassed to realize that his mouth was agape. He quickly closed it as Slade laughed. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. “It would take too long to clear the table, don’t you think?”

Slade shrugged. “That would only be an issue if I was concerned with the possibility of a knife or fork digging into you, but I’m pretty fine with that.”

Lex laughed. “Let’s relocate to the bed all the same.” 

Once they were in the bedroom, Lex ran his hands over Slade’s chest. “I’d have an easier time undressing you if you took those swords off your back.”

Slade laughed. “I’m sure you would.” He grabbed Lex’s shoulders and kissed him aggressively. 

Lex eagerly kissed back.

Slade threw him onto the bed. 

Lex gasped, feeling slightly terrified by Slade’s aggression but mostly turned on.

Slade whipped out his biggest sword. He laughed when Lex flinched. “You don’t think I’d attack you here, surrounded by armed men who work for you, do you?”

Lex shook his head. “I just— you—”

“Just putting it away,” Slade said. He started taking out more knives off his person, as well as a handgun and nunchucks. 

Lex watched with amazement. “That is… so many.”

“Not done,” Slade said. He pulled one more knife out from an ankle holster and tossed it in the pile. He turned to Lex and said, “Alright. Now I’m done.” 

Lex smiled as he watched Slade undress. “You’ve got an incredible body.”

“Not like you,” he said with a little smirk.

Lex sat up and frowned. “Excuse me. You were the one who brought up fucking me on a table. I was happy to be all business.”

Slade crawled across the bed. He started undressing Lex. 

“No. I’m mad at you,” Lex told him.

“I was just teasing,” Slade told him. “I like your tiny little body. It’s so easy to toss around.”

“Try to get a little closer to the vicinity of a compliment,” Lex said.

Slade cupped Lex’s face in his hand and looked down at him. “You’re very pretty,” he told him sincerely. He kissed him gently.

“Okay. I’m not mad. You can go back to what you were doing before,” Lex said. 

Slade quickly tore Lex’s clothes off, causing buttons to break and fly everywhere. He rolled Lex onto his stomach. Slade kissed down Lex’s back. He started rimming him hard.

Lex moaned. He grabbed the bed frame and gripped it hard. “Fuck. You’re good at that.”

Slade happily kept licking him. “Do you have lubricant somewhere?”

“You carry four knives on you, but you don’t have lubricant?” Lex asked. “I think there’s some in the bedside table.”

“It’s more than four,” Slade told him. He opened the bedside table and looked around until he found a bottle of lube. He rubbed some on his dick, then pulled Lex’s hips up. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Lex told him.

Slade groaned as he pushed into him. 

“Fuck. Your dick feels amazing.” Lex moaned and rocked his hips back against Slade.

Slade pushed deep into him. “Thanks, babe,” he said. He kissed down the side of Lex’s neck.

“Harder!” Lex shouted. 

“Don’t you ever say ‘please’?” Slade teased.

“No,” Lex told him flatly.

Slade laughed and bit the back of his neck. “If you say it, I promise to tear you up like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

Lex closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Yeah, do that,” Lex said. He reluctantly added, “Please.”

Slade dug his fingers into Lex’s hips as he pulled them up. He started fucking him hard and fast.

Lex moaned. “Fuck. Oh my God.”

Slade pushed Lex down roughly and flipped him over. He wrapped Lex’s legs around his waist, then resumed fucking him. 

“Oh, fuck!” Lex shouted. He arched his back and moaned.

Slade pushed deep into him. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he said in Lex’s ear. He stroked his cock hard.

Lex moaned as Slade jerked him off. He gasped as he came. “Shit. That was incredible.”

“You’re alright too,” Slade told him as he pushed into him hard again.

Lex grunted, annoyed at Slade’s cockiness.

Slade groaned as he came. He slowly pulled out. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around Lex, pulling him close.

Lex looked at him with surprise and raised an eyebrow. “You a big snuggler?”

Slade shrugged, still holding Lex close.

Lex rested against his chest. He felt strange because it had been a very long time since he’d actually spooned after sex. But, it was nice. He ran a hand idly over Slade’s stomach and chest. “So, have you thought about us becoming partners?”

“You’re a good fucktoy and you seem like you could buy a lot of guns and shit,” Slade told him.

Lex waited for him to continue talking, then realized that was as much of an answer as he was going to get. 

Slade closed his eyes and murmured, “Let’s take a little nap.”


End file.
